CHILI'S MOUTH?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Kyaaaaaaa kau dengar itu Hima-chan? Suaranya seksi banget."/"OMG...cuma denger suaranya aja bulu roma gue berdiri gilaaa."/"Ya ampun, oksigen mana oksigen aku kehabisan napas gara-gara mendengar suaranya saja." /"BERISIIIIKK!-BRAK!-"/Hening/ Hohoho fic baru lagi nih, mind to RnR?.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**Proudly present,**

**.**

**.**

**CHILIS MOUTH?**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Sesuai persepsi masing-masing.**

**Rate: T (Jadi masih aman untuk dikonsumsi)**

**Warning: SasuSaku, typo dan EYD yang berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca !**

**.**

**.**

**s+s=sss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis remaja berusia awal tujuh belas tahunan. Saat ini ia sedang menempuh pendidikannya di sekolah menengah atas tepatnya di SMA Kunoichi. Mengapa namanya Kunoichi? Karena sejak dahulu kala mayoritas siswa disini adalah perempuan. Meskipun begitu, banyak juga lelaki yang bersekolah disini biarpun jumlahnya hanya tujuh persen dari seluruh siswa di Kunoichi High School atau biasa disingkat KHS.

Sakura termasuk siswi yang populer disini, Chili's mouth itulah julukannya. Kenapa Sakura dijuluki Chili's mouth? Seiring dengan berjalannya cerita nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri. Seluruh angkatan mengenalnya dari senpai sampai kouhainya mengenal dirinya. Bahkan kepopuleran ini merambah kesekolah tetangga yaitu AHS kepanjangan dari Anbu High School. Berbeda dengan KHS siswa disini yang mayoritas adalah kaum adam, perempuan adalah makhluk langka disini. Maka tak jarang para siswa AHS mengincar para siswi KHS untuk dijadikan kekasih hatinya.

Contohnya saja Naruto siswa AHS yang paling sering buat onar memiliki kekasih yang bersekolah di KHS yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Sakura sendiri yaitu Hinata Hyuuga gadis anggun berhati lembut pujaan hati para calon ibu mertua. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan sahabat pemalunya ini mau-maunya dia berpacaran dengan cowok urakan macam Naruto. Tapi jika sudah cinta apa mau dikata, benarkan?

Kita tinggalkan dulu tentang kisah asmara NaruHina karena yang jadi topik utama disini adalah nona pink kita yang sedang berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya mereka akan pergi kekantin maklum saja sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Sepanjang perjalanan kekantin banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menegur mereka tepatnya menegur Sakura. Kenapa? Bukankah Sakura populer?

"Hai senpai, mau ke kantin ya?" Tanya seorang kouhai pada Sakura, besar juga nyali bocah hijau itu, begitu pikir orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

"Siapa kau? So akrab." Jawab Sakura tajam sambil kembali berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Jleb.

Sang kouhai yang tadi dengan semangat menyapa Sakura yang merupakan pujaan hatinya sekarang tengah memegang dadanya sambil berkata, sakitnya tuh disini. Yang sabar ya, begitu kata Ino dan Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap kouhainya dengan kasihan.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Hinata juga tak habis pikir tentang ulah kouhainya yang berani menyapa Sakura. Apa dia tidak tahu tentang rumor tentang Sakura ya? Ah itu tidak penting yang penting sekarang adalah perut mereka yang tengah keroncongan minta diisi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dikantin namun hanpir semua meja terisi penuh yang kosong hanyalah satu meja paling pojok yang tempatnya paling belakang. Semua yang ada disana menatap Sakura dengan penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

"Ki-kita..a-akan..ma-makan..siang..di-dimana?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino biarpun mereka bersahabat dari SMP namun Hinata tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya saat bicara dengan Sakura.

"Benar apa kata Hinata, kita akan makan siang dimana Saki? Semua meja disisni penuh, aku tidak mau makan dimeja terpojok itu." Tanya Ino menimpali pertanyaan Hinata tadi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang berkuteks ungu.

Sakura yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan pertanyaan sahabatnya, sekarang mereka akan makan siang dimana? Tak mungkin jika mereka harus makan siang dikelas bisa-bisa mereka bertiga dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah. Karena di KHS para siswa dilarang makan didalam kelas.

Maka dengan sekali lirikan Sakura melihat-lihat seluruh penjuru kantin sambil berpikir meja yang mana sekiranya yang akan mereka tempati untuk makan siang. Sampai akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah meja yang mengarah tepat ketaman belakang sekolah mereka. Namun meja itu telah diisi oleh segerombolan siswi paling nora di KHS, begitu pendapat Sakura pada ke lima perempuan yang mengaku paling cantik di kHS. Cantik? Cacar bintik-bintik baru itu benar.

"Minggir!" Usir Sakura pada kelima gadis remaja yang ada disana.

"Apa? Tidak mau, kau saja yang minggir," tolak si rambut merah yang sepertinya ketua dari genk yang mereka namai FBEG (ef bi i ji) singkatan dari Funny beautifull and exotis girls yang menurut gugel translet adalah gadis-gadis lucu cantik dan eksotis, cuih aku ingin berkumur saat menyebutkannya.

"Kubilang sekali lagi minggir," usir Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau, kenapa kau memaksa?" Tolak sang merah sekali lagi sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata rubynya yang saat ini tengah dilapisi soflens berwarna perak bercorak kupu-kupu. Nora? Memang.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak pilih meja yang lain saja sih," si pirang salah satu anggota FBEG menimpali.

"Benar, kenapa tidak dimeja lain saja? Kenapa kau tetap bersikukuh untuk makan dimeja ini." Ujar anggota FBEG yang lainnya.

Mungkin kalian berpendapat sama dengan anggota FBEG yang lain, kenapa Sakura tetap bersikukuh untuk menempati meja yang telah ditempati oleh FBEG? Jawabannya hanya satu karena mereka tidak sedang makan siang mereka hanya sedang bergosip membicarakan para lelaki sekolah tetangga. Jika saja mereka sedang makan siang Sakura tidak akan mengusir mereka kok.

Tapi emang dasar mereka itu suka cari sensasi makanya mereka sengaja ngegosip dikantin supaya orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin cari sensasi jangan dikantin, kalau kau ingin cepat terkenal pergi saja ke jalan lalu lakukan disana." Usul Sakura pada seluruh anggota FBEG.

"Kami akan cepat terkenal?" Tanya Shion anggota FBEG paling mudah ditipu.

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura tak acuh.

"Karin, bagaimana kalau kita menuruti saran dari Sakura? Kau kan tadi bilang untuk bergosip dikantin dengan suara keras agar orang lain memperhatikan kita 'kan?" Ujar Shion membocorkan rahasia yang sudah bocor dari awal.

Wajah Karin memerah menahan amarah pada anggotanya yang paling comel, kenapa dia membocorkan rahasianya sih-ceritanya karin ga tahu kalau semua orang udah tahu rahasianya dari awal- itukan membuat dirinya jatuh.

"Jadi kau akan menyingkir dari sini 'kan? Setan merah?"

Akhirnya karena malu dan kesal Karin menyingkir dari sana diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya pun langsung duduk disana dan mereka segera memesan makan siang yang mereka kehendaki.

"Sa-sakura-chan..me-memang hebat," puji Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu," jawab Sakura. Mungkin jika Hinata tidak mengenal Sakura dengan baik dia akan merasa sakit hati atas perkataan Sakura barusan. Namun karena mereka telah bersahabat lama Hinata tidak sakit hati atas perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Ah sudahlah ayo cepat kita makan." Ujar Ino menengahi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga makan dengan hening tapi itu tidak lama sampai akhirnya Ino Yamanaka memberitahukan gosip panas kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku punya gosip baru yang sedang panas-panasnya sekarang," Ujar Ino dengan semangat 48 berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Apa itu Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata antusias. Percaya atau tidak seorang Hinata Hyuuga gadis pemalu dan kalau berbicara kadang masih gagap. Berbicara lancar karena gosip panas yang akan Ino beritahukan sebentar lagi. Great! Kekuatan maha dahsyat gosip Ino Yamanaka membuat orang gagap jadi lancar berbicara.

"Hei Sakura kau tidak penasaran?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tidak menaruh minat atas gosip yang akan Ino sampaikan.

"Tidak, Menurutku lebih baik kau gunakan waktu senggangmu untuk belajar jangan hanya digunakan untuk mencari gosip yang tidak berguna bagi hidupmu. Kau itu bodoh dalam pelajaran jadi hapus semua gosip dikepalamu lalu isi dengan rumus-rumus fisika, dari dulu sampai sekarang tak ada rumus yang kau hafal." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Biarpun aku sudah terbiasa atas kata-kata pedas yang kau keluarkan tapi tetap saja membuatku sakit hati atas perkataanmu, Saku." Terang Ino pada Sakura.

"Cepat ceritakan apa gosip panasmu itu, Ino-chan." Pinta Hinata pada Ino yang cemberut karena kata-kata Sakura barusan. Seperti sihir wajah Ino kembali seperti semula setelah tahu Hinata sangat penasaran atas gosip yang ia miliki.

"Oke, aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Hmm..ah dari awal saja ya?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu Ino tanyakan.

"Hai,"

"Jadi begini...-" ungkap Ino dengan sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya membuat kedua pendengarnya makin penasaran. Eh kok dua sih? Bukankah Hinata saja yang penasaran? Ah ckckck katanya tadi tidak penasaran dengan gosip Ino tapi sekarang sepertinya Sakura lah yang paling menantikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Ino yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menantikan gosip darinya, mendengus pelan.

"Kalian tahukan bahwa ada murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas kita?"

"Iya..memangnya kenapa Ino-chan?"

"Kalian tahu Uchiha Sasuke anak AHS yang dijuluki The Prince of Icenya AHS?"

"Jangan bertele-tele langsung saja pada intinya,"

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka terarah pada seseorang yang bersuara barusan yang sedang pura-pura sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk juice strawberrynya.

"Coba lihat siapa yang tadi bilang tidak penasaran, sekarang menjadi orang tidak sabaran," canda Ino pada Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat itu semua hanya terkikik ringan. Memang Sakura itu selalu tidak peduli atas gosip yang Ino beritahukan tapi sebenarnya Sakura selalu memberi perhatian lebih atas gosip-gosip yang Ino katakan dengan cara menajamkan pendengarannya, hah Sakura itu memang tipe tsundere.

"Baiklah karena nona chili's mouth kita sudah tak sabar aku akan mulai," kata Ino sebagai pembuka untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ekhem, jadi begini Uchiha Sasuke kabarnya telah pindah sekolah dari AHS ke KHS lhoo.."

"Aku mendapat kabar ini dari sepupu Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tahu, jadi kalian harus percaya,"lanjut Ino pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya sih..kemarin Naruto-kun juga bilang kalau Uchiha-kun akan pindah sekolah tapi dia tidak tahu sekolah mana yang akan menjadi sekolah baru Uchiha-kun," jelas Hinata memberikan bukti-bukti yang semakin memperkuat gosip itu.

"Kalian mungkin akan kaget dengan ini, dialah yang akan menjadi murid baru dikelas kita," terang Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sudah tahu," aku Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya

"Eh?" Kata Ino dan Hinata bebarengan. Mereka heran darimana Sakura tahu kabar ini bukankah gosip ini adalah gosip baru banget tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Tapi kok Sakura tahu ya? Tahu darimana dia?

"KAU TAHU DARIMANA?" Teriak Ino keceplosan

"Dari wali kelas," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?"

"Kalian tidak minta,"

"Hei Saku jika kau punya gosip hot seperti itu kasih tau kami dong, biarpun kami ga minta, benarkan Hinata?" tanya Ino meminta persetujuan Hinata.

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi masuk," potong Ino akhirnya karena perkataan Sakura sudah mulai menjurus pada perkataan yang akan membuat sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai dikelas dan sekarang tengah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Sang guru fisika berwajah garang masuk kedalam kelas dengan membawa setumpukan kertas hasil ulangan minggu lalu. Semua murid berwajah tegang, khawatir nilai ulangan fisika mereka jelek dan mendapat semprotan dari orang tua mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua sisiwa dikelas itu berwajah tegang, Sakura yang duduk dikursi belakang hanya menatap malas teman-temannya. Kenapa juga harus tegang, toh Sakura pasti akan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Sombong? Tidak itu fakta, salah satu kepopulerannya selain di juluki Chili's Mouth Sakura juga populer karena kepintarannya di bidang akademik. Kami-Sama menganugerahkan padanya otak yang jenius ditandai dengan ukuran jidat Sakura yang bisa dibilang sedikit lebih lebar dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ingat ya 'sedikit lebih' lebar dari yang lain, sedikit lebih lebar bukan berarti lebar kan?

Guru fisika yang bernama Morino Ibiki itu mulai membagikan hasil ulangan mereka, siswa yang dipanggil paling awal berarti nilainya paling jelek dan yang paling terakhir berarti nilainya paling besar. Kalian sudah tahu kan siapa yang akan dipanggil paling akhir? Ya, benar. Haruno Sakura jawabannya.

Jika Sakura berwajah tenang, maka berkebalikan dengan Ino yang duduk di depannya. Wajah Ino yang terlapis bedak tipis berubah menjadi pucat pasi, dirinya tegang menantikan hasil ulangannya. Diantara mereka bertiga Ino lah yang memiliki kecerdasan yang sedikit dibawah Sakura dan Hinata, tapi biarpun begitu Ino memiliki kelebihan lain yang tidak di miliki Hinata dan Sakura yaitu bakatnya di depan kamera. Wajah Ino banyak menghiasi FTV remaja dilayar kaca, bisa dibilang Ino itu adalah seorang artis baru yang mulai naik daun.

"Yang pertama mendapat hasil ulangannya adalah..."

Janganakujanganakujanganaku...

"Yama..."

Ku mohon~ jangan akuuu~

"Yamana..."

Kami-sama, aku akan men-

"Yamanagi Reta,"

Hah...lega rasanya setelah tahu orang yang mendapat nilai terendah bukanlah dirinya melainkan Reta gadis yang memiliki rambut abu-abu sepunggung yang selalu di ikat satu. Siswi yang dipanggil namanya maju kedepan untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya.

"Nilai mu lebih bagus dari minggu lalu, naik 0.5 poin. Teruslah belajar," ujar Morino Ibiki kepada siswanya itu. Biarpun berwajah garang, Morino Ibiki itu adalah guru yang bijaksana. Dia tidak pernah memarahi siswinya karena mendapat nilai jelek, dia selalu menyemangati mereka agar termotivasi mendapat nilai yang bagus dikemudian hari. Karena Morino Ibiki sangat mengerti karakteristik siswanya, sungguh guru yang sangat baik. Jadi jangan menilai guru dari tampangnya ya? Karena tampang tidak selalu mencerminkan sifat guru itu.

Satu persatu hasil ulangan para siswa dibagikan hampir setengahnya, namun nama Yamanka Ino belum juga disebut. Yang berarti nilainya cukup tinggi, iya kan?

"Selamat Ino-chan, sepertinya nilai ulangan mu kali ini memuaskan." Ucap Hinata memberika selamat pada sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Jawab Ino dirinya terharu atas perkataan hinata barusan.

Sekarang semua siswa telah mendapat hasil ulangannya masing-masing, termasuk Sakura orang yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas ini. Namun Yamanaka Ino bem juga mendapat hasil ulangannya, membuat dirinya was-was.

"Sensei, aku belum mendapat hasil ulanganku." Ujar Ino sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Benarkah? Oh tunggu sebentar," gurunya itu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. sepertinya sedang mencari kertas ulangan Ino.

.

.

..

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa KHS keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk ke tiga sahabat ini, Ino berjalan lesu di pinggir Hinata karena ternyata nilai ulangannya tidak bagus seperti yang dirinya kira. Biarpun Ino mendapat hasil ulangannya paling akhir bukan karena nilainya paling tinggi melainkan karena kertas hasil ulangan Ino terselip di tas Ibiki-sensei, kalian tahu bagaiman rasanya? Ino ingin sekali berteriak menyanyikan lagu yang dibawakan oleh yupi en nuno, Sakit hati. Sakit hati, aku sakit hati kau terbangkan ku ke awan lalu jatuhkan kedasar jurang, aku sakit.

Hari ini mereka tidak pulang bersama, hari ini Ino ada syuting FTV jadi dia dijemput oleh managernya. Hinata? hari ini Hinata di jemput oleh sang kekasih tercinta yang sudah menunggunya di depan dengan motor ninja berwarna orange kebanggaannya. Sakura? Tidak dia tidak dijemput, baik oleh manager maupun pacar. Sakura pulang sendiri dengan menaiki bus, ketiganya berpamitan di depan gerbang. Ino kekanan, Hinata kekiri Sakura kedepan.

Sakura menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolahnya, disana telah ada beberapa siswa yang sedang menunggu bus seperti dirinya. Entah kebetulan atau apa hanya dirinyalah siswa dari KHS sisanya dari sekolah tetangga yaitu AHS yang berarti dirinyalah satu-satunya perempuan disana. Bus Sakura pun datang, Sakura segera naik kedalam bus diikuti oleh satu orang siswa AHS yang mengenakan hoodie sehingga Sakura tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya itu.

Kebetulan hanya tersisa dua tempat duduk yang berada paling belakang, sehingga mereka Sakura dengan siswa AHS itu duduk disana. Sakura merasa orang yang memakai hoodie itu terus saja memperhatikannya, namun Sajura mencoba untuk menepisnya karena tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup untuk memberikan tuduhan itu. Selama perjalan pulang Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan laki-laki berhodie murid AHS disampingnya.

Sakura melirik laki-laki itu lewat ekor matanya, Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yakin laki-laki itu terus saja mengawasinya dan saat Sakura,memergokinya ia pura-pura menundukseperti sekarang ini. Ck, jika Sakura tahu siapa lelaki ini, dia akan memakinya habis-habisan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan laki-laki itu juga belum juga turun dari bus itu. Sakura? Sama Sakura juga belum turun perlu melewati tiga halte lagi sebelum sampai ke rumahnya. Namun, karena Sakura tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, maka Sakura memilih turun di sini. Sakura keluar dari bus itu, setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkosnya. Sakura berjalan cepat karena merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Sial,apa maunya orang itu sih? Sakura memelankan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya kearah laki-laki berhoodie yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu berpura-pura sibuk debgan smartphone ya, cih kuno sekali caranya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura pada penguntit yang tak tahu malu itu.

"Cih...tidak ada." Suara bariton keluar dari mulut laki-laki penguntit itu yang sekarang masih menunduk sehingga Sakura ak dapat melihat wajahnya.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawabnya dia berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja, sehinngga membuat Sakura ingin sekali mematahkan urat leher lelaki itu. Sakura menyusul langkah laki-laki itu, kemudian kembali bertanya kali ini dengan volume suara yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Laki-laki itu akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Tersenyum mengejek laki-laki itu bersuara, "aku sudah sampai di rumah. Jadi gulali penguntit, berhentilah mengikutiku." Setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam rumah bercat coklat di depan mereka. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah lelaki yang dianggap penguntit itu mengucapkan sesuatu dulu yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah menyebalkan yang kali in terangkat tinggi. Tapi meskipun begitu Sakura belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang lelaki itu karena ternyata lelaki itu mengenakan masker juga, so misterius.

"Terimaksih sudah mengantarku pulang, penguntit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura sangat tidak bersemangat untuk sekolah jadilah dia sengaja datang lebih siang dari biasanya.

"Tumben kau telat, biasanya kau adalah kuncen di kelas ini." Ejekk Ino pada Sakura yang bari saja tiba yang dibalas dengan lirikan mata tajam hadis bersurai seperti gilali ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursinya.

"Ckckck, ada apa denganmu kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat hari ini." Tabya ino pada Sakura yang sedang memasang tampang mengerikan seperti iblis yang akan membunuh orang yang berani menggangunya.

Memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela, Sakura,mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat para siswi KHS yang sedang mengerubi seseorang pemuda. Siapa pemuda itu? Sepertinya murid baru. Tapi..tunggu! Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat lelaki itu, dimana ya?

"Ino siapa dia?" Menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang digeromboli oleh gadis-gadis hebring KHS. Ino menjatuhkan pandangan kearah yang di tunjukkan Sakura, mata aquamarine Ino mendadak berbinar saat melihat siapa pemuda yang ditunjuk Sakura itu.

"Kyaaa...itulah murid baru di kelas kita Sakura, dia Uchiha Sasuke." Terang Ino bersemangat, dari lantai dua saja Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tampan apalagu jika dilihat dari dekat sangat tampan sepertinya.

Mengangkat alisnya tinggi, Sakura mendengus malaselihat tingkah siswi KHS yang menurutnya murahan. Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan tidak lagi menghadap jendela, karena menurutnya pemandangan di luar jendela itu sangat-sangat tidak penting.

"Sakura kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke tidak?" Suara Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedikit mengerjap dari duduknya.

"Tidak, itu tidak penting." Jawab Sakura cuek sembari mengeluarkan sebuah novel berjudul 'entah apa itu' yang belum sempat Sakura selesaikan.

"Sudah ku duga, ku tebak kau baru pertama melihatnya hari ini kan?" Tanya Ino lagi dirinya tidak lagi melihat ke arah jendela, iris aquamarinenya menatap lekat Sakura yang terdiam membisu dengan novelnya.

Sakura tak menjawabnya, dan Ino mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura memang baru pertama kali melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Bel masuk pun berbunti, semua siswi yang masih berada di luar kelas segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu pun teman-teman Sakura yang tadi masih berkeliaran di luar kelas sekarang sudah masuk kedalam kelas sehingga kursi-kursi di kelas terswbut terisi kecuali satu kursi di sebelah Sakura dan satu kursi di sebalah Ino. Alasan kenapa kursi di sebelah Ino adalah karena Hyuuga Hinata tidak masuk hari ini di karenakan ada urusan keluarga. seanfkan alasan kenapa kursi di sebelah sakura kosong ialah karena memang Sakura duduk sendiri karena jumlah murid di sini ganjil.

Sang guru berambut perak yang mengenakan masker masuk kedalam kelas itu diikuti seorang pemuda tampan yang akanenjadi penghuni baru kelas yang mayoritas berisi perempuan ini. Suara teriakan sontak tetdengar kala Uchiha Sasuke mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para teman-teman barunya. Namun itu tidak berjalan lancar, karena kencangnya teriakan-teriakan para perempuan dikelas itu saat sang Uchiha ini baru saja membuka mulutnya tanpa ada satu patah kata pun keluar.

"Baiklah...gadis-gadis tolong tenang sebentar biarkan pangeran berkuda putih kalian iniperkenalkan diri dulu, biarpun mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya." Suara sang guru membuat teriakan-teriakan gadis di kelas itu, biarpun masih terdengar cekikikan genit para perempuan disini, minus Sakura dan Ino yang meresponnya biasa saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Singkat, padat dan jelas tapi membuat oara siswi disisni berteriak-teriak gaje karena mendengar suara maha dahsyat dari Sasuke ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ kau dengar itu Hima-chan? Suaranya seksi banget."

"OMG...cuma denger suaranya aja bulu roma gue berdiri gilaaa."

"Ya ampun, oksigen mana oksigen aku kehabisan napas gara-gara mendengar suaranya saja."

"BERISIIIIKK!-BRAK!-"

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani lagi bersuara setelah sang bintang utama kuta menggebrak meja dan buka suara, biarpun cuma satu kata saja efeknya sungguh besar. Para siswi yang tadi berteriak gaje sekarang mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat taj ingin membuat masalah dengan sang Chili's Mouth. Sasuke yang sempat tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura sekarang mengalihkan semua atensinya pada siswi berambut pink sebahu yang sibuk dengan bacaannya dengan wajah yang datar hampir menyaingi dirinya. Melihat kondisi yang mulai stabil Kakashi menyuruh muridnya duduk di kursi yang mana berada di sebelah gadis yang membuat dirinya merasa penasaran. Sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju kursi paling belakang, membuat para siswi yang dilewati olehnya menahan napasnya saat mencium parfum laki-laki Uchiha.

Dengan santai Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping si Chili's Mouth yang sepertinya tak begitu memperdulikan kehadiran dirinya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari mulut para siswi disana mereka tak terima kalau pangeran berkuda putihnya duduk dengan orang yang paling dijauhi di KHS kecuali oleh Ino dan Hinata pastinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, penguntit."

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang saat ini menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Kau!"

"Aa ini aku, gulali penguntit."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author : Hai semua saya balik lagi dengan fic baru lagi, hehehe. Niatnya saya mau melanjutkan NJSM namun karena feellnya ga dapet jadi saya membelokkan arah ke fic ini. Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat udah lamaaa banget kira-kira saat NJSM masih chap 2, tinggal nambahin ini nambahin itu, kurangin ini kurangin itu jadilah seperti ini. <strong>

**Dan jujur saya sangat maluuuuu sekali atas typo yang selalu muncul disetiap fic saya. Jadi untuk itu di fic ini saya menantang diri saya sendiri agar sebisa mungkin tidak ada typonya, biarpun saya ga yakin dengan ini. **

**Udah segitu aja, gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Kasih tau saya lewat kotak review dibawah ya. **

**Dan saya sangat membutuhkan konkrit dari para senpai semua agar saya menjadi lebih baik lagi, ;). **

**Terimakasih, satu kata dari kalian sangat berharga bagi author pemula ini.**

**Mind to Review? **

**Sign,**

**kshiina**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p>Terimakasih kepada para pembaca dan yang udah ngeriview chap kemarin, yang log-in cek pm yaa dan yang non log in saya bales disini. Oh iya, hmm biarpun ga log-in pke nama dong biar bisa lebih akrab gitu kan kalau <strong>guest<strong> ga enak manggilnya hehehe.

**Hkpjgj: **Iya ini udah lanjut herhe, makasih udah rnr. Rnr lagi yaa :)

**Guest: **Kenapa ga lanjut? Karena belum waktunya #plak. Sekarang udah lanjut nih, makasih udah rnr nanti rnr lagi yaa

**Kazuran: **Makasih udah rnr, iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

**Calpa**: Cie so sweetlah kamu mau nungguin saya #digampar. Ini udah lanjut nanti rnr lagi yaa. Typonya bertebaran dimana-mana ya, hmm biarlah nanti saya bersihin lagi. Makasih atas sarannya, engga apa-apa kok malah saya seneng. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil saya senpai, panggil aja kshiina biar lebih akrab gituu. Tapi terserah aja deh #loh?

**Vanny-chan:** Salam kenal juga Vanny-chan :D. Makasih ya jadi malu . Hmm kenapa Saku sifatnya begini? Karena tuntutan peran dan alur ceritanya kayak gini, hehehe. Kalo artinya kuncen apa? Eh kalau menurut saya kuncen itu penunggu sesuatu kayak alm. mbah marijan yang jadi kuncen gunung merapi #ngaco hihihi

**Lyn: **Iya nih ka fic baru lagi, jadi saya kerepotan sendiri nih

**Guest**: Iya ini udah lanjut, rnr lagi yaa.

**Guest: **Haha emnag dasar tuh typo selalu pengen eksis aja

**Kumada Chiyu: **Terimakasih telah menyempatkan untuk review biarpun ga log-in gapapakok. Hmm feelnya belum kerasa ya? Mungkin bener juga karena fic ini belum sampe ke intinya tapi ga yakin juga sih mungkin karena fic saya mah datar-datar aja hehe.

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**.**

**Proudly Present,**

**.**

**CHILI'S MOUTH?**

**.**

**Rate: Teen**

**Genre: Sesuai persepsi masing-masing**

**Warning: SasuSaku, OoC, typo, misstypo, diksi seadanya, EYD berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya seratus persen pada guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Fokusnya terbagi dikarnakan si Hoodie menyebalkan yang sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya. Hah~ sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengganggu Sakura, Sakuralah yang merasa terganggu dengan orang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya selama beberapa bulan ke depan itu. Sakura mencoba untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya hanya karena melihat iris onyx lelaki ini. Bukan, bukan detakan yang seperti itu. Ini adalah detakan karena rasa terancam bukan karena rasa menggelikan seperti cerita FTV romantis yang selalu Ino mainkan. Sepertinya Sakura harus berhati-hati pada lelaki di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan itu.<p>

Apalagi kejadian di atap saat istirahat makan siang tadi, itu sudah sangat membuktikan kalau Sakura harus waspada pada lelaki ini. Harus. Sekali lagi Sakura melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, iris kehijauannya menatap lekat wajah samping lelaki yang telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga bagi seorang gadis. Sakura menelan ludahnya berat saat pandangannya jatuh pada bibir tipis Sasuke yang terkatup sempurna. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mendadak jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang saat mengingat insiden itu.

"Kenapa? Mengingat kejadian itu?" Tuduh Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedkit tersentak.

"A-pa? Apa maksudmu? Jangan asal bicara!" Tolak Sakura mentah-mentah atas tuduhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Padahal sebenarnya tuduhan Sasuke itu benar adanya. Tapi masa iya dirinya mengaku? Cih, jangan harap! Fokusnya kembali ia arahkan lagi pada guru yang sekarang tengah menyimpulkan materi yang baru saja diterangkan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam jidatmu yang lebar itu."

"A- ..."

**Tetttt**

**Teetttttt**

Perkataan Sakura terpotong saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi, semua siswa bersorak riang, mereka tak lagi memperhatikan sensei mereka yang masih berdiri di depan kelas itu. Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru itu tak berkomentar macam-macam, memasukkan semua alat tulisnya pada tas. Guru yang masih terlihat muda di usianya yang sudah menginjak tua langsung saja melenggang pergi dari kelas yang sebagian muridnya telah hilang entah kemana.

Semua siswa dalam kelas itu sudah bubar, kedua sahabat Sakurapun telah mengangkat kaki mereka dari ruangan ini. Oh tunggu! Tidak semua siswa sudah bubar, ada dua orang lagi yang masih betah tinggal. Adalah seorang siswa berambut dark blue bersama seorang siswi berambut bubble gum, keduanya terlihat kontras satu sama lain. Namun ekspresi wajah mereka berdua sama, datar tanpa emosi. Terlihat sang pemuda masih berkutik dengan buku latihannya, barang-barangnya masih berserakan di meja. Itulah yang menyebabkan sang pemuda masih bertahan di sini, dirinya tak akan pergi kalau soal latihannya belum selesai. Ada sepuluh soal yang harus dikerjakan, dan Uchiha ini baru saja menyelesaikan soal ke tiganya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan siswi berambut pink itu, dirinya tidak terlihat sibuk dengan buku latihannya. Malah semua buku dan alat tulisnya telah tersimpan rapi dalam tas hitamnya. Apa alasan dia masih tinggal? Kalian ingin coba untuk menebaknya? Tidak. Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu. Alasan kenapa siswi ini belum juga meninggalkan kelas adalah karena posisinya berada diantara tembok dan pemuda berambut dark yang masih duduk nyaman di kursinya.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir, _kenapa Sakura tidak meminta Sasuke untuk bangkit dulu dari duduknya. Sehingga Sakura bisa keluar dari sana dan Sasuke akan kembali pada soal latihanya. Mudah kan? _Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Setelah insiden itu Sakura sedikit sangsi kalau harus berbicara pada Sasuke. Berbicara pada Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di dunia ini. Terus bagaimana sekarang? Apakah Sakura harus menunggu Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan tujuh soal lagi? Jangan gila itu akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Minimal 3 menit untuk satu soal dikalikan tujuh hasilnya 21. Oh _God~ help me, please!_

Andai saja siang tadi geng FBEG tidak mencari masalah dengannya, sehingga Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya untuk keseribuan kalinya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuk membuat si Hoodie ini menyingkir dari sana.

**Flashback On**

**Canteen KHS**

Tampak di sebuah meja yang langsung mengarah pada taman belakang, tiga siswi yang bisa dibilang populer di sini tengah menyantap makan siang mereka masinh-masing. Ino dengan sepiring _salad_nya, Hinata dengan sekotak _bentou_nya dan Sakura dengan dua potong _sandwich _isi tunanya. Ketiganya makan dengan ramai, karena sejak tadi Ino terus saja mengeluarkan cadangan gosip miliknya yang ditanggapi positif oleh Hinata, dan sikap acuh Sakura yang sesekali mengeluarkan komentar-komentar pedasnya.

Acara makan siang mereka yang menyenangkan akhirnya harus berakhir gara-gara geng FBEG merusaknya. Dengan sengaja sang ketua dari perkumpulan nora itu, Uzumaki Karin menyiramkan kuah ramennya pada baju Sakura dengan dalih tak sengaja menumpahkannya.

"Hei Karin! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Itu bukan suara Sakura, itu adalah suara milik Ino yang tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh setan-setan kecil itu. Sakura masih mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya, dan kenapa Ino berteriak seperti itu. Namun sejurus kemudian kepala Sakura mendidih saat baru menyadari apa yang telah menimpanya sekarang, baju seragamnya telah kotor dengan kuah ramen yang lengket dan berbau amis itu.

"Sakura-chan..." lirih Hinata menatap simpati penampilan Sakura yang…. begitulah. Tanpa berkomentar banyak Hinata mencoba membantu Sakura membersihkan bajunya dengan sapu tangan berwarna ungu miliknya namum ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Geram Sakura tajam, biarpun suaranya kecil namun sarat akan emosi di dalamnya.

"Ups! Aku tidak sengaja Sakura, maaf." Sesal Karin dibuat-buat, wajahnya distet sememelas mungkin.

"Maaf, maaf katamu? Apa kata maaf bisa membuat bajuku bersih?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Pintar juga, kukira otak sebesar biji kacangmu itu sudah busuk ternyata masih berfungsi juga. Aku merasa kasihan kepada orangtuamu, betapa malunya mereka punya anak idiot sepertimu."

"Asal kau tahu saja, di sini kau tak ubahnya seperti badut tak berguna yang membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Jika ada orang yang tertawa karenamu, kau jangan mrrasa bangga. Mereka bukan tertawa bersamamu tapi menertawakanmu, ckckck."

Wajah Karin terlihat sangat memerah sekarang, menderang penghinaan yang ditujukan padanya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga kuku berkutexnya mengenai telapak tangannya. Sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit akibat penghinaan Sakura padanya. Otak sebesar biji kacang? Idiot? Badut?

"Dasar b*tch!" Ujar Sakura sinis membuat Karin semakin mendidih karenanya.

"Jaga mulumutmu!" Bukan, itu bukan suara Karin ataupun para anggota FBEG yang lain. Itu adalah suara seorang pemuda berambut emo yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Semua orang kagum akan keberanian sang murid baru ini, namun di sisi lain mereka juga merasa prihatin pada keberaniannya itu. Pastilah sang Chili's Mouth akan membuat perhitungan dengan si murid baru itu.

"Kau? Oh kau pacar si B*tch ini? Pantas saja." Emeraldnya menatap remeh Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Karin dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik paksa lengan kanan Sakura menjauhi kantin membuat semua yang berada di sana terbengong seketika.

...

***Warn: Adegan kissu***

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar brengsek!" Umpat Sakura pada Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya begitu saja. Sakura mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Sasuke padanya.

"Dasar pecundang ada perlu apa kau sampai membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, emeraldnya menatap garang Sasuke yang berdiri dua meter darinya. Saat ini keduanya berada di atap sekolah mereka, tak ada orang lain selain mereka di sini.

"Kata-katamu memang pedas, julukan itu sepertinya benar adanya." Jawab Sasuke, perlahan kaki jenjang membawanya lebih dekat pada Sakura. Entah saar atau tidak Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke menggerakkan langkahnya.

"Apa mau?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi, sekarang jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya terpaut satu meter.

Sasuke tak menjawab, onyxnya menatap lurus emerald yang berkilat marah.

Bruk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sakura kaget, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menyadari dirinya telah terperangkap oleh tubuh Sasuke juga tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang beraroma mint begitu sebaliknya.

Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dirinya malah menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens. Entah setan darimana Sasuke secara tidak sadar semakin memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura dan-

Cup!

Deg!

Kecupan singkat itu terjadi, membuat kedua iris berbeda warna itu membeliak tak percaya. Tubuh keduanya membeku merasakan perasaan aneh yang dengan tengilnya masuk begitu saja pada hati mereka akibat sentuhan benda tanpa tulang ini.

Orang yang pertama dapat menguasai tubuhnya kembali adalah Sasuke, maka dengan cepat dirinya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura? Dirinya masih memperoses tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Demi tuhan! Yang tadi itu apa?!

'_Ck, sial! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!"_

Mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa Sasuke berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Kalian jangan berpikir Sasuke itu lelaki pengecut atau sebagainya, coba kalian perhatikan lebih teliti lagi ekspresi Sasuke, dirinya sama kagetnya dengan Sakura. Jika aku boleh jujur inilah kali pertamanya Sasuke mencium seorang gadis. Oleh karena itu, untuk menenangkan diri dari kekagetannya Sasuke lebih memilih pergi dari sini, dan juga sepertinya Sakura juga butuh waktu.

Saat tangannya hendak membuka handle pintu, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura merasakan kebimbangan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

**End Of Flashback (aman)**

"Hei!"

Lamunannya terberai saat seseorang memanggilnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Hoodie menyebalkan.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya, suaranya dibuat se-ketus mungkin.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya si Hoodie, dirinya masih duduk manis di kursinya sembari tangannya sibuk menuliskan rumus-rumus dalam buku latihannya. Dirinya penasaran kenapa gadis ini tidak pulang bersama temannya sejak tadi? Apa gadis ini menunggu sesuatu? Tapi apa?

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura, membuat si Hoodie mengangkat alis kanannya heran. Kenapa gulali penguntit ini? Tanyanya dalam hati, namun sedetik kemudian otaknya yang kelewat cerdas menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kau menungguku?" Tuduh si Hoodie seenaknya membuat Sakura memberikan perhatian penuh pada orang di sampingnya.

"Apa? Kau jangan seenaknya bicara!" Hardik Sakura emeraldnya menatap tajam si Hoodie yang sialnya tampan ini. "Siapa yang menunggumu? Cih~ jangan membuat lelucon." Lanjut Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Menyingkir! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Titah Sakura.

"Kau aneh." Sahut si Hoodie, tak lagi memperhatikan Sakura karena sekarang dirinya fokus mengemasi semua barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah memastikan semua barangnya telah tersimpan rapi dalam tasnya si Hoodie a.k.a Sasuke menyingkir dari kursinya memberikan jalan untuk Sakura lewat.

Setelah si Hoodie menyingkir dari kursinya tanpa basa-basi Sakura keluar dari mejanya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Namun saat dirinya berada di ambang pintu, si Hoodie menyebalkan menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Sakura, namun aneh dirinya tak memberontak seperti waktu itu.

Jeda sesaat, sebelum si Hoodie membuka mulutnya. " Soal kejadian di atap tadi, aku serius." Setelah mengatakan itu, si Hoodie melepaskan Sakura dan lagi dirinya meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

_Sial! Ada apa denganku?_

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa Sakura tak membalas atau membantah keputusan Sasuke? Apa Sakura takut atas ancaman Sasuke padanya? Jangan bercanda! Tapi kenapa dirinya diam saja? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Hahaha, tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Itu hukumanmu karena berkata kasar, mulai sekarang jika kau berkata kasar aku akan menciumu lagi."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>

Haiii minna saya balik lagi nih hehehe, gimana pada kangen ga sama saya? Saya juga kangen nih sama kalian #berpelukan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa juga update fic ini, fic yang saya jadikan tantangan untuk saya supaya tidak typo lagi tapi ternyata saat chap satu kemaren typonya sudah banyak sebanyak iklan syrup di bulan puasa kayak gini. Jadi di chap dua ini saya ga berharap banyak tentang typo karena sudah dipastikan di sini banyak typo meskipun saat saya memeriksanya fic ini bersih dari typo hahaha #ketawagaring.

Di chap dua ini ada adegan kissunya biarpun cuma bentar dan ga berasa, saya yakin ga akan berpengaruh apa-apa kan buat puasa kalian? Ye ga? Tapi untuk keamanan saya kasih warning supaya kalian nyaman bacanya. Tapi kalau menurut otak saya yang ga lagi polos, kalian pasti engga merhatiin warning ya ada kan? Langsung aja sikat, bener ga? Kenapa saya tau? Pengalaman sist~ hahaha. Ehem.

Terimakasih kepada semua yang udah ngeriview, ngefav, ngefollow ataupun yang cuma sekedar lewat di fic ini saya harap kalian suka sama chap dua ini seperti halnya saya menyukai saat mengetik fic ini.

Saya boleh minta sesuatu ga dari kalian? Kalau boleh, saya mau minta kritik dan saran juga konkrit dari kalian semua karena sekarang saya sangat ngebutuhin itu buat bisa lebih baik lagi. Mungkin kalian bisa liat dari fic ini, fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Juga entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semangat menulis saya ga tau ada dimana, saya harus ngabisin waktu berhari-hari bahkan bermingggu-minggu buat ngelanjutin fic saya. Jadi mau ngumpulin semangat author ini lagi? Kalau mau kalian bisa ngasih dia semangat lewat kotak review di bawah #modus.

Ga apa-apa kok kalian cuma nulis semangat, lanjut, next, update kilat ya, etisi. Dia udah seneng kok apalagi ditambah saran, kritik, dan konkritnya dia tambah seneng. atau kalian mau ngasih flame? Tapi jangan ngasih flame yaa karena dia lagi berada dimasa-masa labil dan tidak stabil #apaan jadi keep calm aja hehehe. Dan buat silent readers, ga mau apa say _hai _sama author abal ini? #plak

Mind To Review?

~One review for One Chocolate ^_^~

#puasawoy

Sign,

Kshiina


End file.
